The Remus and Sirius Standard Desk Dictionnary
by julielal
Summary: traduction de Mint Pizza Queen. Un tour d'horizon en 26 lettres de l'histoire de Sirius et Rémus. Slash, SBRL, guimauvitude toute mignonne, oneshot


Une jolie série de drabbles qui jusqu'à présent était sur un sublime forum de slash, mais que bon quand même c'est mon boulot alors je le publie ici aussi parce que j'ai envie, et puis c'est tout d'abord. Non mais oh.

Cette traduction de Mint Pizza Queen est en fait un défi lançé par sa grand-mère (si si!): un drabble pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, avec limite de temps et de mots, couple imposé, la totale. Précisons que pour ma part la contrainte de la limite de mots a été totalement explosée.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, je vous laisse avec Siri et Moony!

disclaimer: Bon, voyons les choses en face, je ne suis pas Rowling. Donc inutile de me faire un procès, merci d'avance. Par ailleurs si jamais elle accepte de me céder les droits mon adresse mail est disponible sur mon profil. On sait jamais, hein...

PS: corrigé le 17/07/2008 (pas trop tôt)

* * *

THE REMUS AND SIRIUS STANDARD DESK DICTIONNARY

* * *

A, pour _Amourous_ (enamouré)

* * *

« Mon cher Lunard, je crois que je suis tombé en amour pour toi. »

Rémus accorda un regard au garçon et trouva les devoirs sur lesquels il travaillait évanouis, remplacés pas un Sirius souriant de toutes ses dents. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Tombé en amour pour toi... » dit Sirius, l'air pensif. « C'est quoi le mot pour quand quelqu'un est tombé amoureux? Affection... Affectionné, aimant... » Le garçon aux cheveux sombres jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Rémus, son sourire prenant lentement un air d'auto-satisfaction.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur sable rougit alors que Sirius s'installait sur ses genoux, l'air très content de lui, se dandinant jusqu'à trouver une position confortable où Rémus se trouverait pile où il voulait qu'il soit. « Je- »

« _Monsieur_ Lunard, connais-tu le mot que je recherche? J'ai tout l'air de l'avoir perdu en tombant... en amour, pour toi, je veut dire. »

Rémus laissa échapper un petit rire et entoura le garçon de ses bras. « Patmol, je suis désolé mais c'était incroyablement vaseux. Et le mot que tu cherches est enamouré. »

* * *

B, pour _Bewitched_ (envoûté)

* * *

« Dis-moi Lunard, est-ce que je suis charmant ? »

Rémus pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Après quelques instants, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, son égo légèrement blessé. « Alors, est-ce que je suis fascinant? »

L'autre garçon secoua immédiatement la tête sans ajouter un mot.

Black prit la mouche, bouillonnant de contrariété. « Est-ce tu m'apprécies au moins? »

A ces mots, Rémus lui adressa le genre de sourire de ceux qui en savent long. « Je n'en sais rien moi. »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin insupportable, j'espère que tu le sais! » Sirius amorça un mouvement pour quitter la pièce, mais une main l'obligea à s'arrêter en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« Je ne peut pas te dire ce que tu es, Sirius, parce qu'aucun mot ne peut vraiment te rendre justice. Pour l'instant, tu es incroyable. Le simple fait de te regarder me donne l'impression d'être perdu en moi-même... et ce n'est pas une malédiction, tu peut me croire. » Il accentua la pression sur son poignet. « Et je t'aime, andouille. »

* * *

C, pour _Chocolate_

* * *

« Oh mon dieu! »

« Oui, mon cher Lunard? » Sirius tendit son cadeau au loup-garou. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? »

« Du chocolat! »

« Oui, c'est du chocolat. »

« Tu m'as apporté du chocolat! Je t'aime! » Rémus bondit et commença à déchirer le paquet pour atteindre le délice cacaoté.

« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas juste parce que je t'ai apporté du chocolat » gémit Black, fixant avec pitié l'autre garçon qui s'empiffrait déjà.

« Bien sûr que non, mais pour l'instant, chocolat! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'en ait apporté! »

« Oui, je pense que l'on a établi le fait que je t'ai apporté du chocolat il y a plusieurs lignes... »

« Je t'aime! »

Sirius soupira. « Pourquoi ces mots me paraissent-ils si creux? »

Une paire de lèvre atterrit soudainement sur les siennes. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser, mais son partenaire le rompit avec un petit sourire vicieux. « Tu disais? »

« Reprends du chocolat. »

* * *

D, pour _Detached_ (détaché)

* * *

« Sirius, on dirait qu'on a perdu James, Lily et Peter. » Rémus regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, puis baissa les yeux sur la main qui avait attrapé son bras et qui commençait à le tirer à travers la foule.

« Oui, on dirait bien. » dit Sirius, radieux. Il paraîssait très content de lui.

« On ne devrait pas aller les chercher? »

« Jamie est un grand garçon, Lunard, il peut s'occuper de Lily. »

« Et Peter? »

Sirius s'arrêta et le fixa. « Quoi Peter? »

« Enfin, tu sais de qui on parle là... »

« Eh, il finira bien par retrouver le chemin de la maison. » Sirius recommença à marcher, traînant le pauvre garçon derrière lui.

« Sirius! C'est mal! Comment peut tu... »

« Écoute Lunard; on est tous seuls. Au milieu de Pré-au-Lard. On a quatre heure avant de devoir rentrer, et je vois une auberge juste à côté d'ici. »

Rémus réfléchit quelques instants avant d'échanger de place, de sorte que maintenant c'était lui qui entraînait Patmol. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allons-y! »

* * *

E, pour _Emotional_ (émotif)

* * *

« Oh! Sirius, non! » Les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent dans des proportions impressionnantes, ce qui fit glousser Sirius.

« Oh, Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? »

« Regarde ce que tu fais! » Le loup-garou pointa un doigt tremblant.

Black cligna des yeux. « Euh... c'est juste mon panier à chaussettes sales. »

« C'est complètement en bazar! » Le garçon s'envoya quasiment dans les choux lui-même en se donnant un coup de livre de potions sur le crâne. « Tu mélanges les noirs, les blancs et les couleurs; les socquettes et les montantes! Comment tu peut supporter ça? »

« C'est facile, je jette juste mes chaussettes dedans, » Rémus lâcha un cri d'horreur silencieux « et je referme le couvercle. Je pose, j'oublie. »

« Comment... »

« Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu es trop émotif. » Sirius fit oui de la tête. « Décompresse un peu... C'est juste des chaussettes. »

« Je ne suis pas émotif, espèce de crétin. »

« Dit le garçon qui a piqué sa crise quand j'ai jeté mes devoirs de l'an dernier. »

« J'y crois pas... » dit Rémus, comme figé.

Sirius eut un petit sourire mais ne répondit rien.

Rémus gronda « Jsuis pas émotif, d'abord. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça. »

* * *

F, pour _Fights_ (disputes)

* * *

« Non mais à quoi tu pensais, bon dieu! » cracha Sirius, lançant son poing en faisant mine d'essayer de frapper Rémus.

Le garçon esquiva et se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la rage. « Je... Je ne sais pas! Je suis désolé! »

« Tu ne nous faisais pas confiance? Tu ne _me_ faisais pas confiance? »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Rémus. « Mais si! Je vous fais vraiment confiance! Je vous faisais plus confiance qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre! »

Sirius recula, son visage marqué par la douleur. « Mais pas suffisamment pour nous dire que tu étais un loup-garou. »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain clair contempla le sol, honteux. « Je... Je voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais peur, je... » il prit une inspiration tremblante « Je suis désolé. »

L'autre garçon ferma les yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit grognement. « Je reviens tout de suite. Et quand je serai là, tu as intêret à être prêt à nous dire la vérité, et je dis bien, » il lui lança un regard chargé de colère, « toute la vérité. »

* * *

G, pour _Grabble_ (peloter)

* * *

Sirius s'ennuyait. Bien plus que ce qu'il estimait mentalement « légal » pour un adolescent.

Mais je m'égare... Il s'ennuyait, et il avait besoin de distraction immédiatement.

Sur sa gauche, la cheminée rougeoyait, le feu n'était ni ronflant ni tout à fait éteint ; parfait pour les couche-tards qui cherchaient à se relaxer, à lire ou à faire leurs devoirs.

En tournant sa tête sur la droite il tomba sur Rémus Lupin, qui était profondément plongé dans son livre et ne remarqua donc pas le regard perçant posé sur lui.

Sirius soupira, puis cilla.

Lunard était là. Lunard ne faisait pas attention.

BINGO

Il eut un sourire vicieux alors que sa main parcourait lentement les doux coussins du canapé... Doucement, silencieusement, précautionneusement...

« Ah! Sirius Black, je n'apprécie pas que tu pelotes mes fesses! Garde donc tes mains à leur place, et _pour l'amour du ciel_, arrête de sourire comme un crétin, petit branleur! »

* * *

H, pour _Heaven_ (paradis)

* * *

« Hé Sirius, tu crois au ciel? »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres émit un grognement et tourna sa tête vers Rémus. « D'où ça sort, ça? »

Rémus eut un faible sourire. « Et bien, je lisais à propos des étoiles, et les Moldus ont un autre nom pour ça... le ciel. Ils appellent ça les cieux. Il y a aussi des cieux pour quand on meure, mais je crois que je préfère le ciel des étoiles. »

Sirius retroussa les lèvres et regarda le ciel étoilé, qui pour une fois était sans lune. « Je ne crois en rien qui ne soit prouvé ou juste en face de moi. Mais si il y avait des cieux, je suis sûr que je n'y irait pas. »

Rémus fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi pas? »

« Je suis un sale gosse sournois et les anges là-haut risquent d'avoir peur que je les piège avec un coussin péteur ou un truc du genre pendant une de leurs jolies cérémonies. » ricana Sirius.

Rémus rit avec lui.

* * *

I, pour _Intelligence_

* * *

Rémus regarda le parchemin qui se trouvait en face de lui et tiqua. Rapidement. « Patmol, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

« Mon contrôle corrigé par Mc Gonagall! »

« Et pourquoi il y a un gros T dessus? »

« Je l'ai planté. » Sirius sourit, visiblement peu déçu.

« Tu l'as planté... » répéta Rémus. Sirius acquiesça. Un soupir. « Ce n'est pas celui pour lequel je t'ai aidé à étudier? »

Black continua à sourire. « Peut-être bien. »

« Tu t'en sortais parfaitement bien quand on révisait. »

« Ouais, je sais. Mais j'étais comme qui dirait distrait pendant le contrôle. »

« Distrait? »

« Ouais, tu vois, tu sais comment les bureaux sont tous alignés? »

« Oui. » répondit lentement Rémus en plissant les yeux.

« Et tu sais que c'est toi qui est assis juste devant moi? »

« Bien sûr... »

« Tu avais enlevé ta robe parce qu'il faisait assez chaud dans la classe, tu te rappelles? »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Et tu portais ton pantalon moulant... »

« Oui, mais... » Rémus se figea. Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Joli popotin, Lunard. »

« Espèce d'idiot. »

* * *

J, pour _Jokes_ (blagues)

* * *

« Hé! Rémus, je peux te raconter une blague? »

« C'est que je suis plutôt occupé tout de suite- »

« Steuplééé! »

« Sirius, honnêtement, toi et tes vannes éculées... »

« Je te promet que celle-là est nouvelle ! Promis ! »

« Patmol... Attends, non. Non, ne fais pas ça- »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Ah! D'accord ! Arrêre avec de faire trembler ta lèvre comme ça ! Arrête-moi ça! Franchement, tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça à chaque fois ? »

« Ouaip! »

« C'est ça. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'amabilité...? »

« Oh! La blague. Toc-toc! »

« Quoi? »

« C'est une blague de toc-toc. Tu dois répondre 'qui est là?'. »

« D'accord, qui est là? »

« Toc-toc! »

« ...Ok, là ça devient vraiment ennuyeux. »

« Attends! Rémus, reviens! »

« Sirius? Tu essayais de faire une blague de toc-toc? »

« Peut-être, Evans. »

« Le but de la blague c'est de dire un truc drôle... Du genre ' Toc-toc', 'Qui est là', 'Adèle ', ' Adèle qui?', ' Mortadelle '. Un truc dans ce goût là. »

« Comment ça peut être marrant de la mortadelle? Je sais que ça a un drôle de goût, mais... »

« Laisse tomber. »

* * *

K, pour _Knight_ (chevalier)

* * *

C'était la nuit après la plein lune, et Rémus était cloué au lit à l'infirmerie. Il essayait de dormir, mais tous ses efforts se soldaient par des échecs. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer une fois de plus quand une tête apparut et une voix l'appela.

« Lunard? »

« Oui? »

Sirius se faufila jusqu'à lui avec un sac et amena une chaise. « T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Il paraît. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas; ça va te remettre sur pieds! » Il versa le contenu du sac sur le lit et les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent.

« Ça fait... un tas de chocolat. »

Sirius sourit. « Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat. Ça va probablement t'aider à remonter la pente en un rien de temps. »

Rémus eut un faible sourire. « Merci. »

« Ton chevalier servant en armure de chocolat est venu t'enlever sur son cheval blanc. » Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Ça ne te dérange pas au moins? »

Le garçon secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Pas du tout. »

* * *

L, pour _Love_ (amûûûûr)

* * *

« Je t'aime. »

Sirius releva la tête, bouche bée, yeux grands ouverts. « Quoi? »

Rémus rougit et se mit à gigoter, ses mains se tordant dans son dos alors qu'il fouillait le sol du bout de sa chaussure. « J'ai dit que je t'aimais. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu mais... »

« Je le pense vraiment, » Rémus prit une expression déterminée et sérieuse, combattant sa rougeur. « Je t'aime. »

Sirius sourit. « Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais pourquoi tu le dis maintenant, tout d'un coup? »

« Parce que je ne le dis pas assez. »

« Quoi? »

Rémus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Tu saisis toutes les occasions qui passent pour me le dire. Moi je le dis le matin et le soir, je... Je veut te le dire plus souvent. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé... »

« J'en ai envie. Parce que je t'aime. » Rémus se pencha en avant et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment. »

* * *

M, pour _Moon_ (lune)

* * *

« La lune devrait être en fromage. »

Rémus leva les yeux, pris au dépourvu par ce commentaire étrange, et leva un sourcil interrogatif. « Euh... Je peux te demander pourquoi? »

Sirius prit un air determiné, poings serrés et dents dévoilées. « Comme ça quand elle est presque pleine, je pourrais la manger! Et tu n'aurais plus jamais à t'inquiéter de la pleine lune! »

Le loup-garou rit à ces mots. « Oh, Sirius. Mais alors je m'inquiéterais parce que tu te rendrais malade. »

« Le mal de ventre en vaudrait totalement la peine si tu n'as plus besoin de subir cette douleur une fois par mois. » Les yeux de Sirius s'étrécirent et il lança un regard meurtrier à la sphère partiellement visible dans le ciel.

Rémus sourit alors que le garçon à ses côtés brandissait son poing en direction de la lune, menaçant de sauter sur un balai et de monter jusque là-haut la changer en fromage suisse.

* * *

N, pour _Need_ (besoin)

* * *

« Ca va Lunard? » demanda Sirius d'une voix hésitante alors que Rémus grognait de douleur dans le lit.

« Je... Je vais bien. C'est juste encore un peu douloureux... Rien dont il faille s'inquiéter. »

« Tu veut aller voir Pomfresh? » Sirius s'agenouilla pour être face à face avec l'autre garçon.

« Non... Inutile de la réveiller à cette heure-ci. » Il laissa échapper un gémissement. « Saletés d'os. »

« Rémus, tu es sûr que ça va aller? T'as pas l'air bien du tout.»

Le garçon émit un rire sec et frémit. « L'habit ne fait pas le moine. De toute façon, si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, Sirius, je te le dirai. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis jeta un regard perçant au loup-garou. « Tu me le promets? »

« Promet quoi? »

« Tu me promets de me le dire si tu as besoin de quelque chose? » insista t-il d'une voix pressante.

« Oui. »

« Ok, tu as besoin de quelque chose là tout de suite? »

Rémus acquiesça. « Oui, de toi. »

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de lui. « Je suis là. »

* * *

O, pour _Ordinary_

* * *

« Patmol? »

« Moui? »

Rémus tripota l'ourlet de sa robe et rougit légèrement. « J'ai une question à te poser. »

« Vas-y, pose. » Sirius observait attentivement alors que Rémus continuait à gigoter.

« Et ben, c'est... c'est un peu bête, mais en même temps ça ne l'est pas... »

« Demande, Lunard, et je jugerai du degré d'idiotie. »

« Bon d'accord, en fait, je me demandais... Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? »

Sirius cilla. Rémus rougit un peu plus.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... c'est trop bête... je vais y aller et- »

« Parce que tu es toi. »

« Hein? » demanda Rémus fort intelligemment.

« Je t'ai choisi parce que tu me plais. Tu es honnête et franc à propos de toi-même, tu n'essaye pas d'être quelque chose que tu n'es pas... Je déteste les faux-semblants. Tu es mignon, » Rémus eut un rire moqueur à cette remarque. « Hé, je suis sérieux! Tu es mignon, Rémus! Et en plus tu as juste ce qu'il faut d'ordinaire. »

« Ordinaire? »

« Juste un petit peu ordinaire. » Sirius rapprocha ses doigts pour lui montrer.

* * *

P, pour _Padfoot_ (Patmol)

* * *

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes? » Rémus leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras en direction du garçon qui lui souriait insolemment depuis le centre de la pièce.

« Mon cher Lunard, dans environ vingt secondes, je ne serai plus Sirius. J'aurai une nouvelle forme, et il me faudra un nouveau nom. » Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil, puis inspira profondément, écarta les bras en croix, et sourit une dernière fois à Rémus avant de se transformer.

Rémus eut un hoquet de surprise, recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc et l'hébaissement causé par ce qui se trouvait face à lui. « Par la barbe de Merlin... Un chien! »

Le chien noir glapit joyeusement en remuant la queue, avant de se ramasser sur lui-même et de bondir.

Rémus tituba en arrière avant d'éclater de rire alors que le chien lui léchait le visage. « Pitié, Patmol! Arrête! »

Le chien cessa et se reprit l'apparence habituelle de Sirius. « Patmol! C'est brillant, Lunard! Brillant! »

« Je suis content que tu sembles le penser. »

* * *

Q, pour _Quest_ (quête)

* * *

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Sirius bourra quelques objets supplémentaires dans son sac avant de claquer le couvercle de sa malle. « Je pars pour une quête. »

« Au milieu de l'année scolaire? »

« Oui, car la quête est des plus importantes. » Il enfila le sac sur son épaule.

Rémus leva un sourcil. « Oh vraiment, et je peut te demander quelle est cette quête? »

« Je pars chercher un remède, un remède capital pour une personne capitale dans ma vie. » Il leva le menton d'un air de défi. « Rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra me dissuader de partir. »

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. « Sirius... Je suis extrêmement flatté que tu veuilles faire ça pour moi, mais... ne pars pas. »

« Gné? »

Rémus ferma les yeux. « Tu vas terriblement me manquer. Ça me brisera le coeur et... je ne serai plus qu'un loque. »

Sirius soupira. « Oh, j'imagine que la quête devra attendre alors. »

« Merci, Sirius. »

* * *

R, pour _Resourceful_ (dégourdi)

* * *

« Lunard! » Sirius bondit dans le dortoir. « J'ai un problème! »

Rémus s'arracha à sa lecture et leva un sourcil. « Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? »

« Oui! Je veut dire... » le garçon se creusa la tête. « Quoi? »

« Laisse tomber, quel est le problème? »

« Il y a une faille dans ma farce parfaite! » Sirius sauta sur le lit, faisant sauter le livre des mains de l'autre garçon et l'expédiant sur le sol.

Rémus lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Pas si parfait si il a une faille. Tu te contredis mon cher Patmol. »

« Oh, arrête d'utiliser de grands mots! Je suis super déçu! » Sirius commença à tirer sur ses cheveux.

« Hé, calme toi. » Le garçon aux cheveux couleur sable eut un mouvement convulsif. « D'accord, on a qu'à faire ça: tu me dis ce que c'est que cette... farce, et je vois comment je peut t'aider à réparer ce qui ne va pas, ça te va? »

« Merci! Je savais que je t'aimais pour autre chose que ton beau cul! »

* * *

S, pour_ Spectacle_

* * *

« Lunard, mon chéri, oh que je t'aime! »

« Chut! Patmol arrête! » Rémus essaya de le rattraper mais Sirius sauta hors de portée sur le manteau de la cheminée et continua à chanter très fort dans son poing fermé.

« Lunard, mon aimé, m'attendras-tu au crépuscule? »

« S'il te plaît, Patmol! Arrête! »

« Lunard, mon amour, me diras-tu que tu m'aimes aussi? »

Rémus rougit et plusieurs filles de Gryffondor pouffèrent doucement. « Oooh, c'est trop chou! Je voudrais bien que mon mec fasse la même chose pour moi! »

« Moi aussi! »

Le visage du garçon tourna à l'écarlate alors que Sirius commençait à faire des pirouettes sur la pointe de ses pieds. « Sirius, je t'en prie arrête! Tu te donnes en spectacle! »

« Lunard, mon chéri, tu sais que je ne peut jamais me passer de toi? »

Rémus émit un bruit de doute. « Oh, franchement. »

« Lunard, mon amour... Hé, où tu vas ? » Sirius cilla.

« Chercher un autre petit ami! »

* * *

T, pour _Troublesome_ (fauteur de trouble)

* * *

« Sirius Black, tu n'es » Rémus agita un doigt réprobateur « qu'un sale gosse fauteur de trouble. »

Le sale gosse en question battit des paupières et afficha un air innocent. « Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« J'ai trouvé le mot écrit au rouge à lèvres dans le toilettes des garçons du premier étage. » Rémus rougit. « Je n'imagine même pas combien d'autres ont eu l'opportunité de le voir. »

« Tu n'as trouvé que celui-là. » Sirius en eut l'air attristé. « Mince alors, j'ai laissé un mot dans tous les toilettes, même ceux des professeurs. »

La mâchoire de Rémus tomba ouverte. « Q-quoi? »

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et il se sentit puissamment content de lui. « Ouaip! Un dans chaque toilette! »

« Mais je ne me sert que des toilettes des garçons! »

« Oh, pas à moi, je sais que tu te faufiles dans les toilettes des filles pour connaître tous leurs secrets de beauté. »Sirius eut un sourire diabolique.

Rémus lui lança un regard furieux. « C'est faux. »

« Dit le loup-garou qui s'inquiète à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit à l'idée que ses cheveux rebiquent. »

* * *

U, pour _Understanding_ (compréhensif)

* * *

Sirius trouvait Rémus tout simplement extraordinaire.

Il savait toujours où le trouver. Dès que Sirius se sentait seul ou qu'il était d'humeur sombre, il se cachait très souvent. Rémus le recherchait à chaque fois et lui tenait compagnie.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait si extraordinaire. C'était le fait qu'il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sirius.

Quand Sirius était en colère, il savait exactement comment le calmer. Quand il se sentait seul, il avait une manière de le faire se sentir comme si il était entouré de millions de gens qui l'aimaient et se préoccupaient de lui.

Quand Sirius voulait s'enfuir loin de tout, Rémus savait exactement comment l'entourer de ses bras et comment l'embrasser.

Rémus, étant l'incroyable salaud qu'il était, savait tout bêtement toutes ces choses parce qu'il comprenait ce que traversait Sirius.

C'est pour ça qu'il était extraordinaire.

* * *

V, pour _Vanish_ (disparaître)

* * *

Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix. Rémus pouvait à peine l'entendre, car il venait de tomber le visage dans la boue, et il se trouva soulevé du sol uniquement pour être violemment secoué par le garçon paniqué.

« Putain de merde, Rémus! » Des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Sirius. « Ne refais jamais, jamais ça! »

Rémus cilla lentement, l'esprit toujours dans le brouillard.

« Rémus, je t'en prie... Ne t'enfuis plus jamais comme ça. » Sirius l'enveloppa de ses bras, tenant le visage du loup-garou entre ses mains, et le força à se reposer sur son épaule.

Lentement, son esprit s'éclairant peu à peu, Rémus passa faiblement ses bras autour du garçon tremblant. « Je... Je suis désolé. »

« Ca va, Lunard, mais ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu pour de bon. Sa voix était serrée de sanglots et Rémus pouvait sentir l'odeur des larmes.

Rémus sentit des larmes monter dans ses propres yeux. « Je t'aime, Sirius. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te le promet. »

* * *

W, pour _Winter_ (hiver)

* * *

Des flocons de neige tombaient doucement, caressant leurs visages rosis avant d'atterrir sur le sol blanchi. Rémus prit une profonde inspiration, savourant la sensation de l'air froid dans sa poitrine avant d'expirer. « C'est beau. »

« Lunard? » Sirius fit irruption, hors d'haleine. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? C'est pas un peu froid pour toi juste après une grippe? »

Rémus sourit. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'adore l'hiver. C'est le moyen qu'a trouvé Mère Nature pour laver les impuretés et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et puis je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire des anges dans la neige. »

Sirius émit un rire doux qui ressemblait à un aboiement. « Des anges dans la neige? Franchement, Lunard... » Il eut un sourire. « Bon d'accord. » Il écarta les bras en grand et se laissa tomber sur le talus. Il remua ses bras et ses jambes deux fois avant de laisser Rémus le relever. « C'est comment? »

Le garçon montra du doigts les deux anges côte à côte. « Parfait. »

* * *

X, pour _Xenos_ (xénophobes)

* * *

« Entre! Je descends! »

En entrant dans la maison, Rémus sut instantanément qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

Premièrement, l'endroit était trop dispendieux pour son portefeuille (et à son goût). Deuxièmement, parce qu'il fut accueilli par des regards meurtriers de la part de la famille Black (à l'exception de Sirius).

Il pouvait sentir les vagues de dégoût qu'ils émettaient. L'animosité était si forte qu'elle le clouait sur place. Il sentit son coeur s'accélérer et sa respiration se précipiter. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il sentit une poigne autour de son cou... Oh mon dieu, il était en train de mourir dans la maison de son ami et...

« Hé, Lunard, on y va. » Sirius le prit par le bras et le tira dehors dans une rafale de mains et de pieds le poussant.

« Tu as une jolie maison. » commenta Rémus en reprenant son souffle.

« Je m'y sens comme un étranger. » Sirius continua de marcher.

Rémus baissa les yeux. « Tout comme moi. »

* * *

Y, pour _You_ (toi)

* * *

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ne me quitte pas. »

« Je ne quitterai jamais. »

« Tu seras toujours là pour moi? »

« Je serai là, partout, tout le temps. Appelle-moi et je serai là. »

« Je serai toujours dans ton coeur? »

« Tu seras avec moi pour toujours. »

« Tu penseras à moi tout le temps? »

« Tu ne quitteras jamais mon esprit. »

« Je compte pour toi? »

« Tu es la clé de ma survie. »

« Et si je te quittais? »

« Alors je ne serai rien, juste une coquille vide. »

« Si je partais, tu viendrais me chercher? »

« Je serais parti avec toi, je n'en aurais pas eu besoin. »

« Jusqu'où tu irais pour moi? »

« Là où je devrais aller et plus loin encore. »

« Tu m'aimes? »

« Je t'aime de chaque fibre de mon être. »

« A quel point? »

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour l'exprimer. »

« Hé. »

« Oui? »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

* * *

Z, pour _Zénith_

* * *

Le zénith peut-être défini de deux façons. La première signification est un point céleste placé directement au-dessus d'un observateur. La seconde est le point ou l'état le plus haut.

Rémus trouve ce mot pertinent pour toute une variété de situations.

La première étant quand Sirius et lui obsèrvent les étoiles. Son étoile préférée, ironiquement appelée Sirius, est toujours le zénith durant ces escapades nocturnes. Quel que soit le moment de l'année ou l'endroit, ils trouvaient toujours tous deux l'étoile au-dessus d'eux sans problème; scintillant paisiblement dans le ciel avec des paillettes et de la poussière d'étoile.

La seconde situation est sa vie en général. Depuis le moment où Sirius avait dit ces trois petits mots, sa vie était au sommet de la joie.

Il se sentait presque trop gâté de recevoir toute cette attention, cet amour, ce soin de cette personne en particulier. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait être égoïste et en profiter.

FIN


End file.
